Krillin's Nightmare
by Sominic
Summary: What started as a normal day turns into a freak show when Krillin agrees to sub a kindergarten class. Is it a dream or a terrible reality?


Krillin followed the teacher down the hallway of the elementary school with his gray suit and shinny black shoes

Krillin followed the teacher down the hallway of the elementary school with his gray suit and shinny black shoes. A blue baseball cap covered his weakness as he stared at the backside of the woman teacher.   
Caught up in the thought he didn't realize that the teacher had stopped in front of him. He ran right into her. "Oh man, gosh I'm sorry!" he pleaded.   
She just smiled at him then pointed toward a large wooden door. "This is the class you will be teaching today." Opening the door for him Krillin poked his head inside.   
Over thirty wild and crazed children ranging from four to six ran around the room screaming as if they were on fire. Krillin took a large swallow and entered the room. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. If you need anything I'm just across the hallway." She smiled again then left, closing the door behind her.   
Some of the children were bashing each other over the heads with stuffed animals. Others were painting on the walls. "Um...kids." he crocked. No response. "Hey!" Nothing. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!!!" he screamed. A small vain in his head protruded. The children stopped what they were doing and looked at the funny little person yelling at them. 

They began to whisper amongst themselves. "Who is he?" 

"I don't know." Three said at once. 

"Maybe he's lost." 

"I like his hat, it's funny." 

Then one of the kids pushed his way to the front and screamed, "NEW KID!" 

Krillin took a step back as all the children shot forward and attacked him. One kid took his hat. Another tried to pull off his ears to see if they were real. Another grabbed a paintbrush and began to paint new orange dots on his head. 

Krillin panicked. His power lever began to rise, but he quickly halted it. They were just kids. What could they possibly do? He began to laugh along with them, but the fun had quickly vanished when a large explosion rang out from outside the window. Krillin pushed the kids off and stood to his feet. 

Leaving the kids to talk amongst themselves Krillin ran over to the window and peeked out. He didn't see anything at first, but the more he stuck his dotted head out the window he began to make out a figure in the distance. He squinted his eyes. It was NAPPA! In shock Krillin fell back to the floor. 

What was...Nappa...what...he was... He thought to himself. 

Suddenly one of the kids spook up. "What was it?" 

Turning to the young child he tried to say calmly, "It was nothing. Now I want everyone to go sit down over there and be very quiet." He pointed off to a far corner. 

The children did so and Krillin looked back out the window. Nappa was killed by Vegeta years ago. How was it he was standing right outside? He peeked around the sill. Nothing. Nappa was no longer there. Perhaps he has imagining it. He began to calm down. "Man Krillin, you're flipping out. Get a grip." He brushed the sweat from his forehead and turned to face the children. 

But there were no children. Instead a well-built green figure stood in their place. His wings shot forth in two different directions. His white face and purple eye shadow sent a wave of fear over Krillin. The green figure took a step foreword. 

"Why do you act so surprised to see me Krillin?" His deep voice stung Krillin in the heart. 

"C..Ce..Cell?" he managed to spit out. 

"Yes Krillin. It's been a long time hasn't it?" He smiled. 

What? Was he dreaming? First Nappa and now Cell. Had the Under World split apart? All these thoughts raced around inside his head. Then one came to mind that needed to be answered. "Where are the kids?" 

Cell took a moment to think about that one. Then he said simply. "I killed them." 

Krillin let out a small gasp. Then he heard another deep voice. This one was familiar. "Don't take all the credit." It was VEGETA! 

Krillin looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. 

"Trader!" He snapped at him. 

"Shut up baldy!" Vegeta hissed as he took a place next to Cell. 

Krillin stared at them for a moment then he suddenly felt himself being picked up off the ground by two massive arms. He began to yell. 

"Hey! Not so loud!" Nappa said as he tightened his grip on Krillin. 

Knowing the voice Krillin didn't bother turning around to face him. "What's going on?!" He finally asked. 

"Why...you're coming with us." said Cell. 

"For what?" 

"My...you're full of questions." he paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll tell you. You see Krillin you're a..." 

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!!" yelled someone from behind Krillin. He tried to turn his head to look, but Nappa held him tightly. 

"You were suppose to meet Kakarot and myself over an hour ago! What's the hold up?!" The voice continued. 

"Goku?" Krillin sighed. 

"Yes you're beloved Goku." Said the voice. "I don't see why you can't just call him by his real name." 

"Don't look at me. It was green boy here that wanted to spill the beans early." said Nappa. 

The figure walked into view. It was RADITZ! He gave a dirty look to Cell. "We agreed to save it till we're all together." 

Cell just shrugged. Krillin didn't like what they were talking about. He was stronger then Nappa now. Or at least he thought he was. Without warning he delivered an elbow into Nappa's side and spead off out the window. Raditz turned to go after him, but Vegeta held him back. 

"Don't worry about him. He should be easy to find." Vegeta hissed. "We have more important things to attend to while we're here." 

"Like what?" snapped Nappa. 

Vegeta gave him a dirty look then continued. "This is my son's school." He began to smile, and so did the others. Then the four walked slowly out of the room into the hallway. 

  
Krillin sat under the windowsill. He was breathing hard. "I have to find Trunks before they get him." He got up and started down the wall of the school looking into each window he passed. 

Finally he came upon Trunks' classroom. The window was already open. "Piss...Trunks." He whispered. 

Trunks turned around in his chair, which was placed at the back of the class. "Krillin!" He yelled. The teacher turned and gave him a nasty look. "Sorry." He replied. 

"Shh, come with me." 

"Why?" He asked softly. 

"I'll tell you later. For now you must come with me." 

Trunks waited till the teacher turned around then he jumped out the window into Krillin's arms. Then the two jumped into the air and took off. 

  
A few min later Vegeta swung open the door and walked inside. The class panicked and ran out of the room. Vegeta studied each child that ran by. None of them were his purple haired Trunks. "He's not here?! Where is he?!" He screamed. 

Raditz poked his head inside the room. A Snicker's candy bar hung from his mouth. "You mean he's not here?" 

Vegeta walked out of the room to face the others in discuss. Cell was finishing off the last of his nachos and Nappa was emptying a coke. "I knew we shouldn't of stopped for snacks." He slapped himself for the mistake. Raditz just shrugged and continued to eat the candy bar. 

  
Meanwhile Krillin and Trunks landed at Goku's house. He prayed that Raditz was wrong. But to be safe he warned Trunks to hind and to keep his power down. "Don't come out until I tell you to okay?" 

"Okay baldy." He smiled. 

Krillin looked at him for a moment. "You hang around your dad to much." He forgot about it and patted Trunks on the head softly. 

Next came the hard part. He walked up to the front door and lifted his hand to knock. Suddenly the door opened wide. Goku looked down at him with a big smile on his face. "Hey what's

up Krillin." He scratched his head. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching or something?" Krillin sighed with relief. 

Goku poked his head out the door to find Trunks standing in plain view by a tree. "Hey Trunks." He called waving his hands. Trunks ran into his arms. So much for the plan. 

Once inside Krillin told Goku the whole story. Goku sipped on some tea as he listened to the odd story. "You don't say?" 

"Yeah! And to think, I thought you were in on it." He began to laugh. Goku did too, and then he leaned over the counter toward Krillin. "Well?" He said. He turned his head alone to face Trunks whom sat next to him. He held out his hand and the young boy grabbed it. Then he turned back to Krillin. 

"Krillin?" he said softly. 

"Yeah man?" 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...Raditz was right." His grip tightened around Trunks' hand till the boy began to pull away. 

A look of shock came over Krillin. He sat there staring at him. Goku smiled once more then he vanished along with Trunks. Krillin jumped out of his chair and ran outside. They were nowhere to be seen. "TRUNKS!!!" he yelled. 

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Krillin fell to his knees. The sky blurred into the ground forming a brown efect. Then a picture arose above him. He saw Vegeta looking back at him. 

"Is he suppose to look like that?" he asked. 

Then Bulma came into view. "Well maybe if you hadn't screwed it up he'd look normal!" She scolded him then fell out of focus, but Krillin could still hear her. "Just give me a sec...there!" Suddenly everything was returning to normal. 

Vegeta looked off into the distance. "Trunks don't play with that." Then he too faded out. 

  
Sure enough the ground stopped shaking and Krillin stood up. He was no longer in Goku's front yard. Now he was standing in a large black room. Red furniture lined it. 

Suddenly Gohan appeared. "Gohan?" he questioned. 

"Shh...listen!" He scolded. Goten stood next to him shaking his head. 

"What's going on?!" 

"Again with the questions?" called Cell. He stood behind Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa at the far end of the room. Vegeta held the purple haired Trunks by the hand. 

Krillin became brave. "Yeah... I want to know what's going on here! Now tell me!" 

"If you'd shut up and think about it for a moment, maybe you'd find the answer." Quoted Vegeta. Krillin gave him a puzzled look. "Okay...I'll give you a head start. Look around and tell me what everyone here has in common." 

Krillin thought for a moment. "You're all Saiya-jins." Why hadn't this come to him earlier? 

Vegeta began to clap. "Very good. Someone give him a prize." 

Then Krillin pointed toward Cell. "But what about him?" 

Cell took it offensively. "I AM MADE UP OF NEARLY A THIRD OF SAIYAN BLOOD YOU IDOIT! SO IN A WAY I AM ONE!!!" 

Krillin stumbled back. "But I don't get it." 

"Well it's simple." Goku started. "We are Saiya-jins, the most powerful beings in the universe. Together we will take the universe and rule it!" 

Coming from Goku...this was a surprise. Vegeta was really starting to rub off on him too. "But why am I here?" 

"Why, isn't it obvious. You're a Saiya-jin warrior like us." Vegeta smirked. 

"Yeah!" He yelled. Suddenly his power level shot through the roof and Krillin became a SSJ. His eyebrows grow out and curled around his head forming hair. Vegeta walked up to him holding out his hand. "Welcome Super Saiya-jin Krillin." 

Krillin reached to take his hand then the ground began to shake once again. Krillin fell to the floor. Suddenly the Saiya-jins began to vanish around him. Then the floor caved in sending Krillin screaming down into the darkness below. 

  
"BALDY?! BALDY?! SNAP OUT OF IT! WAKE UP! BALD?!" Krillin was being shaken so hard that he felt he would fall apart. He opened his eyes to find Vegeta yelling at him. "BALDY?!" he jerked Krillin about. 

"VEGETA STOP IT BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!" screamed Balma as she forced her husband off him. She went up to Krillin and sat him up on the table. Krillin looked around to find himself in a Capsule Corp laboratory. He found Trunks sitting safely at a table coloring and Vegeta in front of him wearing normal clothes. 

"It was all a dream!" he sighed. 

"Yeah, that was what the invention was for. Dreams." said Bulma as she unhooked Krillin from the machine 

"What?" he questioned. 

"You mean you forgot?" 

"I guess so." He rubbed his head. He felt like his brain was beating against his skull to get out. 

"Well." she paused to recap. "You volunteered to test my "dream machine". It was designed to make your dreams come to life. Chi-Chi programmed the machine because she asked first." 

"The school. Okay." 

"Well...everything was going great till Vegeta here," She glared over at Vegeta whom just smiled. "Decided to play around with the program. After that, I was about to wake you up from his nightmare but you took control and began to dream up your own dream. So we couldn't really wake you up." 

"Oh." He frowned. 

"What's the matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing...I'm just going to miss being a SSJ." 

Vegeta glared at him for a moment then began to laugh. "You mean to tell me that you told yourself you were a Saiya-jin?" He began to laugh harder. 

Krillin began to turn red. 

"You...hahaha...a Saiya-jin..." He couldn't control himself so he left the room. Even through the sound proof walls Krillin could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. 

(the end) 


End file.
